


Never of Angels

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Familial Love, Not much plot, Platonic Love, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, in canon, poetic?, season 2 episode 2, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Clark has another seizure because of withdrawal while they are staying on the island with Harry and Willa's family. He realizes love and angels are fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is super mega short. Since it's in canon with the story, it'll just be a oneshot. Ik. Comment lots if you like this. Thank you.

He felt it, like a broken snowglobe, he felt his rational thinking start to slowly ebb away like water through the cracks and the remains settle like sparkling snowflakes left at the bottom of the ornament to sparkle on, as if nothing had ever existed in the first place. They called it, what did they call it again? Oh yeah, normalcy. Normalcy and routine were one in the same. Routine disgusted as normalcy was the thing that kept his mom at the side of his hospital bed, the thing that kept his sister from leaving him when he was sick and the fragile thing that kept their life from crumbling.  
The problem was, Nick Clark was not normal. He was anything but.  
Something about meeting the small boy that reminded him so much of the world before sparked that emotion again. The will to be normal.   
The child, Harry, smiled at his without judgement and it hurt. Nick wondered how something that bright could possibly live in such a dark time. How God could send down one of his angels atop a mound of dead bodies.  
Oh God, it hurt.  
"Nick!" The boy's voice rang out as the world turned sideways. Color was ebbing away and the reigns on reality Nick had tried so hard to keep secure were long gone.   
And when he let his eyes close, everything was black.   
There were no dreams or visions of his life trying to guilt him.  
Everything was still.  
If that was how the dead felt, then perhaps it wasn't that bad.  
 . . .  
The first face that greeted him upon his return back to the world of the living, metaphorically, was Travis. He was looking over the resting body of his oldest step-child. He probably hadn't expected to get a bum adult son with drug problems and daddy issues when he decided to make a move on Madison. He probably didn't expect much of anything when he strong-armed his way into the Clark family.  
They didn't say anything to each other and Nick was back into the death-like slumber within a matter of minutes.  
After another indeterminate amount of sleep, Nick woke up to the entire island- That being the Clark, Manawa, Harry's family and Ofelia. Daniel and Strand had most likely opted out of visiting. Nick can't say he wasn't a bit dissapointed.  
His mother and Alicia were used to his symptoms, his seizures. The others seemed afraid, unsure if he were sick like the dead.  
He was- but in a different way. He was dead inside but living to the naked eye, unlike the actual moving corpses- but still simply walking dead.  
"Hey guys, where's the party?" He asked with a slow smile. His voice felt foreign in his mouth. Who was he? Why was he?  
The room visibly deflated, some sort of strangled disgust marked Harry's brother's face, but the child himself pushed through the crowd of adults and hugged the adult.  
And Nick hugged back, trying to absorb whatever it was that made the child so bright.  
. . .  
If Nick knew anything, He knew love didn't last. Whether it was the night after the high wore off, the moment in which his family stopped caring about his drugs or the moment right before him- he knew it always came to end. He didn't know what he thought, or how he had even gotten such a stupid idea in his head- but when his parents said it, it made so much sense. Just take Harry and Willa, raise them as part of the family, keep them safe.   
Even when Willa died, he thought maybe they could at least save Harry, but in a moment- the young boy was gone off the boat and back into the clutches of his brother again.  
He waved to them as they set sail and the older boy shot his mother.  
And as Harry observed his mother's body,  he saw the angel that had once resided in that human form float high above the world and back into heaven. It was over as if it had never even existed in the first place.


End file.
